


Sex With Anime Characters

by Daddiescookie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescookie/pseuds/Daddiescookie
Summary: Slow update
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Armin/Reader, Ashido Mina/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Namikaze Minato/Reader, Nara Shikadai/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Uzumaki Boruto/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 408





	1. Bakugou x Reader

It was around 9 o'clock. You and Katsuki, your boyfriend of six years, we’re sitting down with your friends Mina and Kirishima. You decided to do something you would regret later but right now you were enjoying yourself. You moved your head over to his thigh and started to rub on it, a small hiss escaped his lips, a small smirk played upon your lips. "Y/N what do you think of Kat and his new job," Mina asked looking at you. You had no idea what they were talking about or why they were talking about it. "I don't know" was all you could say. You moved your hand closer to his cock and rub it softly, your thumb making small circles around his tip was enough to make Bakugou's cock hard. You felt a hand grip around your wrist. You looked over to see Katsuki's face was turning a bright red. "Baku Bro you okay?" Kirishima asked. "I have to go" was All he said before pulling your arm and dragging you outside of the restaurant. "What the hell is wrong with you" Bakugou growled in your ear. You looked up at him and saw how needy he was right now. You didn't respond to him which made him even more upset. "When I speak to you you need to answer teddy bear," He said pushing you onto a wall. "Nothing's wrong with me," You said turning your head away from him. he grabbed you by your face and made you turn around, cunt now in heat, and your heart pounding out of your chest. Baku didn't say anything back to you but instead just walked to the car. You let out a sigh of relief knowing you weren't going to get in trouble. 

As the two of you went inside of the house you felt a tight grip around your waist, you turned your head. "Babe-" You were cut off by the Bakugou lips crashing against yours, you kissed him back as you pushed your body against the hallway wall. small moans escaping your lips caused Bakugou to get harder than he was. He picked you up against the wall and the feeling of his body rubbing against you was relaxing and made you feel safe. the sound of his groans echoed throughout the house. "Katsuki !" you moaned out to the feeling of his hands reached down to your wet pussy. His hands rubbing against your slit and his other hand wrapped around your body sent pleasure all through your body. Bakugou then let go of the kiss and walked over to a room. 

He then throws you on the bed, you look up at him with your big (E/C) eyes gazing up at him. A smirk was planted on his face, you felt his hands grip on your pants you were wearing that night. Your pants and underwear were then ripped off and thrown onto the floor. Your shirt now halfway unbuttoned and your pussy dripping from its core. "let's not be too loud tonight" was all Bakugou said before Your boyfriend took off his clothes. You felt his tip touch your sentence which caused you to whine, Katsuki looked down at you and saw how frustrated you looked. "Now Teddy bear pouting won't get you what you want," Bakugou said knowing what he was doing to you. You stuck your tongue out at him and turned your head away from his gaze. You felt the hard length slam into you without any warning which made you scream out in pain. The feeling of his huge length in you caused a lot of pain which was soon to be a pleasure. The sounds of you screaming and moans coursed through the room, the sounds of your skins hitting each other was loud to the point where your neighbors could hear you guys. You felt a heat rush over your body, the sounds of Bakugou's groans filled the room. Bakougu then clasped next to you panting out in tiredness. You let out a small giggle and placed your head onto his chest. "I love you" was all you said before closing your eyes and falling fast asleep. 

  
  
  



	2. Thigh Grinding ~Noya x Reader~

It was around 12 o'clock, and you and your boyfriend, another known as Noya, were at a bar with your friends. Noya wasn't really the type to go out but if it was out with you and the volleyball team he was down to go out. You were sitting on one of his legs while Tanaka was sitting across from you. As they were talking about something you wouldn't care about you felt his legs bounce up and down, his thighs hitting your clit caused you to choke on your drink. "Y/N are you okay?" Tanaka asked, seeing how you were coughing up your drink. "Y-Yeah," you said placing the sink back down onto the counter. Noya kept moving his knee across your clit causing you to let out small gasp and moans. Noya then stopped moving his legs which caused a pout to spread across your face. You then started to move your body up and down slowly as Tanaka and Noya talked about Volleyball. Your body moving faster and faster every second, your small groans increasing as you clit moved across his thigh. You kept moving until you felt two hands hold you by your hips. "We'll be right back" Noya's voice spoke. "You looked at him as he pulled your arm into the bathroom. 

"What?" You questioned why the two of you were in the bathroom. Noya sat on the toilet seat and pulled you onto his lap, "Do it again" Noya said looking at you. You didn't respond but instead, move your body up and down. Your moans filled the whole bathroom. You moved your body against his thigh. A Noya holds your body in place. you moaned out his name as a smirk played across his face. you stop moving your body and lay your head onto his shoulder. "Tired already?" Noya asked while chuckling at you. You nodded your head as he picked and walked out of the bathroom. 

"aww what happened to little Y/N," Kei asked sarcastically, everyone started to laugh as you puff your cheeks. "I hate you guys" was all you said before closing your eyes and sleeping in Noya's embrace. 


	3. Your mine -Saskue x reader-

"Y/N wait up" A voice yelled, you turned around to see a pinked haired girl running towards you. "Oh...hi Sakura," you said, giving her a smile. "I was wondering...do you know where Sasuke is?" she asked with a blush on her face. You let out a small grain at the fact she would always question where your boyfriend was, "I don't know" was all you said before walking away from the girl. You knew damn well where he was but you didn't want to tell her because you knew it would cause another fight between you and her. Even though you hated her guts you let her stick around your friend group because you thought it was a nice thing to do. You walked out of the hallway and entered a vast grassy field where you saw all of your friends sitting at the bleachers. "Y/N look our team is winning '' A girl yelled, waving over at you. You let out a small giggle and ran towards the group of girls who were watching their boyfriends play football against another school. 

After cheering on you and your friends cheered on by your boyfriends, everyone walked into the locker room except Sasuke who was surrounded by a bunch of females including Sakura. You walked down from the bleachers and made your way to the football field. Loud footsteps coming from your feet echoed throughout the turf. You pushed all the girls out the way and grabbed Sasuke by his arm. "Woah Y/N what's your deal," The black-haired asked, trying to calm you down. You didn't respond to the male but instead pushed him underneath the bleachers. "Y/N are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, seeing how you looked, but yet again you had no words to give him. You dropped down to the floor and looked up at the male whose eyes were now widened at your sudden actions. 

You gripped the bottom of his pants and yanked them down, his now exposed cock hitting the rim of your cheeks was enough for him to become hard as a rock. You warped your fingers around his large length and began to lick the tip of his dick. A small groan escaped his lips as you started to bob your head up and down. You rubbed your hand against his balls as you were sucking the life out of him. Your saliva now mixing in with his cum was enough to make droplets hit the floor. Your eyes tear up as you take him further into your throat. Sasuke's groans then became louder and louder, Your cunt becoming wet and in heat. The silence around you was now filled with moans and groans. 

You slowly slid your mouth away from the hard dick and smiled at him, Sasuke looked in shock that you just did that without any warning. "Now everyone knows your mine," You said looking up at the tall male like a dog who was begging for food. Sasuke let out a small chuckling before lifting up his pants and picking you up. "You will always be mine," He said, planting a tender kiss on your lips. 

And from that day on nobody, not even the bitch Sakura wanted to mess with Your Sasuke no more. 


	4. Boruto x reader *Beg for me*

It was early in the morning while your two kids and husband were still sound asleep, The sun was still not out and the cold air blossomed throughout the house, the one thing that was keeping you warm as the large body next to you who looked like he was about to fall off the bed. You climbed over him so you were now sitting on top of him, "Honey" You whispered in his ear. A small groan left the man's lips, he turned his body over causing you to fall back over to your side of the bed. "Baby you have to go to the office today," You said brushing the blonde hair out of his face. "five more minutes," Boruto asked or something more like a command. "Boruto, wake up please," You asked now begging for the man to get to work on time. You even sometimes thought how in the hell did a stubborn man become the hokage and why Sarada works for him. "What could I do to get you out of the bed today? '' You questioned the man whose eyes were still closed. A small smirk played across his lips as the words from your mouth spilled into the air. "Beg my name" was all he said before sliding you underneath his body. A small gasp let out of your lips as you felt his warm body move across yours. You felt his soft hands glide across the sides of your body which so happened to make you let out a moan. The sound of your small whippers mimicked through the quiet room. "Boruto '' you whimpered, wanting him to touch you. "What do you want," he asked as he pulled your panties down from your body. "You moved your body closer to his cock which was surprisingly not even hard yet. "You need to use your words". he said rubbing his ringings around your belly button. "I want you" you cried out, Bourtou then moved his hand closer to your heart. "You have to be more specific my dear," the blonde hair male said as his warm tongue glided across your stomach. "I want y-your tongue on me" You whispered but still allowed Boruto to hear your begs. "Where do you want it," Boruto said, teasing you, you moved your body closer to his as his fingers rubbed against your thighs. "On my pussy" You said wrapping your arms around the man's neck. Boruto smirked as he brought his face to your dripping cunt, his wet sticky tongue glided across your pussy made you moan out in pleasure. The sounds of your moans replayed over and over angina his, he being to eat you out. The warm tongue hitting you Clit was enough for you to arch your back. Your legs now pushed back and his head between your thighs was a sigh where everyone one would want to see, small nibbles were placed all over your cunt, loud moans then turned in whispers when then turned into groans. His tongue then left your pussy which made you pout in irritation, "Sorry babe I have work to attend to" Boruto said before kissing your lips. You let out a loud groan so Boruto could hear it, but all that was returned was a mocking groan.   
  



	5. Never Cook Again (Levi x Y/N)

It was around 2 o'clock when the sounds of cooking lingered around your shared house with your husband Levi, the scent grew stronger and stronger, the aroma soon turned into a burning scent. You rushed down the stairs to see your two-year-old son and Levi trying to cook what looks like pancakes. The floor was covered with powder, counters had pots and pans all over them, the refrigerator was open which also consumed pancake batter, and then there was your Son Eren who had a very large apron on which looked like your pink one, and the last sight you saw was your 4-year-old Daughter Mikasa sitting at the table yelling at the two boys who were not cooking right. Your mouth widened open and temper was rising. The sounds of pot crashing to the floor were not music to nobodies ears nor were the sight of Mikasa teaching her father how to cook. you let out a loud sigh "What the hell are you guys doing!" you yelled stomping into the kitchen and yanking the spatula out of Levi's hand. "Levi what the hell is going on...I sleep for two hours and this is what's going on" You said sending him a death glare. "Mommy, Daddy doesn't know how to cook," Mikasa said, pulling onto your leg. "I do know how to cook," Levi said clicking his tongue and turning his head away from you. "Mama..." the little spat out seeing how made you were. You looked down to see the little boy's hair was tied back into a small ponytail and the large apron following behind him. You burst out into laughter seeing Levi was also dressed like him but only the apron fit him. "You guys look ridiculous," You said, picking up the Little Mikasa into your arms. "Clean this up while I put Mikasa down for a nap," You said, still laughing at the two boys. 

After about 30 minutes of trying to Mikasa and Eren to sleep, you made your way to your bedroom to hear the shower water running from the other side of the bed. You sat down at the end of the bed scrolling through your phone looking at the old pictures of you and Levi. But then a naughty thought came to mind making you get up and undress. You wrapped yourself around a towel and made your way to the bathroom which for your luck Levi was still in there. You slowly open the door not wanting Levi to hear you come in, you walk inside the bathroom and drop the large towel onto the floor. You heard and pulled the shower curtains open "BOO" you yelled making Levi jump a little. "What the fuck is you Problem Y/N I could have died" Levi yelled making you giggle at his scared expression. You lightly pushed Levi out the way so you could get inside of the shower with him. "You know sometimes you could be such an idiot," You told him as you placed your arms around his neck. "Tsk '' Levi said, turning his head away from you. You grabbed both sides of his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss. 

Levi brought your body closer to his deepening the kiss, you felt his tongue glide across the bottom of your lip asking for entrance, you gladly let him in. Your tongues crashed together, his warm tongue hitting yours was relaxing a claiming, being next to him was something you wanted all the time. The water dripping from his long hair hitting your face was warm and peaceful. You pulled away from the kiss to get some air. You placed your forehead to his and gave him a soft smile. "Levi...you annoying," You said getting out of the shower and running into your room. Levi let out a sigh and walked out of the shower following right behind you. 

"You're going to get water everywhere here," Levi said, throwing your towel at your face, you puffed up your cheeks in annoyance and wrapped yourself around it. You sat at the end of the bed looking at Levi getting dressed. Levi walked over to you still not dressed, but only had his towel around his waist. "Down for baby number three," Levi said in your ear, sending chills down your spine. Levi then ripped the towel off of your body and pushed you down onto the bed. Your heart rate was going up, and your cunt now becoming moist. A smirk planted on Levi's face while feeling how wet you were. "Turn around" Levi spoke in a husky voice. You turned around so your butt was now in the air, Levi brought his hand and rubbed against your cunt which was dripping. A small moan escapes your lips, Levi pulled his Towel off of his hips which revealed a long thick hard cock. You felt the tip at your entrance, he slowly slid inside of you, You moaned out his name while he kept pushing inside of you. He grabbed you by your hips and started to thrust into you. The thrust went slow but the speed-up, he pounded into you with all the force he had, your skin slapping together with him, the sounds of moans and groans filled the room, and Small screams coming from your mouth. Levi pounded into you one more time, before turning you over to face him. Levi pulled your legs open and piped into you with any warning, the thick cock inside of you was hurting at first but then turned into pleasure. Levi grabbed you by your sides and pounded you with all the strength you had. "LEVI!" you moaned out making him do one of his smirks and continued to pound into you. Moans turning into screams as you were reaching your climax. You felt your orgasms spilling onto the newly fresh washed sheets. Levi then pulled out of you, causing you to let out a moan as you felt his cum and your orgasms spill out. "Levi" You whispered in his ear. all he did was hum at you, "Never cook again," You said, and with that, you fell asleep in Levi's arms. Levi let out a small chuckle and went to sleep right along with you. 


	6. Kenma x Reader ~Pay Attetion to me~

It was a rainy day and you were stuck at your boyfriend's Kenma dorm, You were bored out of your mind. Kenma was playing his game with his friends...and as in for you well you were sitting on his bed watching him, more like bugging him. You were kissing his ears out of nowhere, playing with his hair, sitting and getting up from his lap, throwing pillows at him, and even taking his controller away. All the things you were doing never bothered him so you made up your mind...you were going to do something very naughty. 

You got on all fours and crawled underneath his desk, Kenma hadn't noticed you had left from his lap because he was too focused on the game. You placed your two hands on both of his knees. "Babe?" Yamaguchi questioned seeing how happy you looked. You didn't answer him but instead untied his two strings to his sweats. 'Kenma started the game already' A voice spoke from his mic. You let out a small giggle before ripping off his sweats. "Y/N not right n-now," Kenma said, making sure you weren't going to do anything. You didn't listen to him and pulled his black underwear down. His hard dick then sprung out, you grabbed it with one of your hands and like the tip, which wiped away the pre-cum. You begin to such on the tip, Small groans spill out of the blonde's mouth like a song on replay. "Y-Y/N'' he moaned out. You grabbed the length and started to bob your head up and down, speeding up the past every second. 'Kenma you okay?' another voice spoke through his mic. "Yeah- ahh" you groaned out as you suck harder. "I-imma be r-right.. ahh b-back" Kenma managed to spit out. Kenma then pulled his headphones out and scooted her chair back to get a good look at you. You kept sucking as Kenma threw his head back. "B-babe" he groaned as you pulled away slowly. "There now you can pay attention to me," You said, giving him a sweet soft smile. "So you do this," He said, picking you up from under the desk. you nodded your head as Kenma picked up his pants. "Your really annoying," Kenma said looking at you with no expression. 

You And Kenma then spent the rest of the night talking to each other and laughing at cats falling. 


	7. Mikasa x Fem!Reader*Truth Or Dare*

It was one of those nights where all of your friends would come over to your dorm and play a game you all agreed on, but tonight was different. Not everybody agreed on playing, never have I ever because you guys played that for three nights in a row. Mikasa who was your best friend or other known as your crush was sitting next to you while Eren your other friend sat across from you guys. You looked around to see everyone thinking of a game to play but no ideas were forming in their brain. 

"We should Truth or Dare" Connie yelled, everyone turned to face the bald teenager and nodded their head in agreement. "I'll go first," Sasha said with a mouth full of food. "Truth Or Dare...Ymir" she said, taking her a while to pick somebody. "Dare," Ymir said, caring about what she was going to get. "I dare you to make out with Historia. Sasha said with a smug smirk on her face. "Oh okay," she said bringing her face to Historia was blushing like crazy. "Hey, that is not really a dare to be dating!" Eren yelled out. "Eren I don't you should be yelling that loud" Eren's boyfriend named Armin said. Eren puffed up his cheeks and laid his head on Armin's shoulders. "Okay, who's next" Jean asked everyone. "I'll go," Eren said, making a smirk. "Y/N Truth or Dare," Eren said looking at you. "Dare," you said, not wanting to ruin the dare fest. "I dare you to go in a room with Ms. Ackerman for the rest of the game," Eren said smiling at you. Your eyes widen at his dare. Your heart started to pound and you kept telling yourself, she's just a friend, she's just a friend. 

Mikasa then got up and you followed behind her, you opened the door which was your room that was dark and the only light that shined through was the bright moonlight. "So..." you said awkwardly. Mikasa then pushed you against the door and placed her soft lips onto yours. This kiss was a passionate one, it took you some time to process what was happening but soon after you kissed her back. Her body glided across yours. You felt her soft body rub against yours, the sounds of her small moans spilled out of her mouth. You felt her warm wet tongue hit the bottom of your lip, you opened your mouth and allowed her to explore your mouth. You felt her hand rub on your stomach and soon to your breast. You let out a moan feeling her hand rub your hard nipple. "No bra on?...such a bad girl," She said while ripping your shirt off. "Mika" You cried out feeling her mouth on your nipple. "Shh, we don't want them to hear us... now, do you? she said, pulling you over to the bed. You looked up to see Mikasa hovering over you, your heart passing, then slowed down as you saw her warm smile. "Mikasa," You said, trading your hand over her face. she then moved away from your body and pulled your pants down, The sight of your (F/C) laced underwear were now exposed to her. But soon after were also long gone. You felt her tongue flick at your clit and she began to eat you out. "Mikasa" you moan feeling her wet warm slippery tongue rubbing on your pussy. "Y/N you're so wet," She said as she looked up at you. You didn't say anything to her but instead, you whine as her finger circled around your entrance. "You have to tell me what you want now" she spoke while putting her fingers into her mouth. "I want y-you Mika P-please" begged her wanting to feel her fingers in you. You felt her fingers thrust inside of you, her fingers moving at a fast rate making you moan out her name. The sound of her fingers hitting your skin was loud enough for all of your friends to hear. "Mikasa!" you yelled out. She then added more fingers into you stretching your walls out. You felt a rush of your orgasms spill out of you. "You're such a good girl Y/N," Mikasa said as she pulled out of you and kissed the top of your head. 

"Mikasa I really like you...like a lot" You whispered in her ear. "I like you too Y/N," She said, bringing her body closer to yours. "I want to show you how much I like you," You said, moving your body on top of hers. You started to unbutton her shirt slowly as Mikasa's face was turning bright pink. He Black laced bra was now exposed to you. You started to unclip the bra and saw how large her breast was, you brought your face to her now hard nipple and started to suck on it, your tongue making swirls around her. nipple caused Mikasa to moan out your name over and over again. "Y/N!" she screamed as you nibbled her pink nub. You then let a string of saliva follow behind. "Mika is a good girl for me and doesn't make a lot of noise," You said unbuttoning her pants. She nodded her head as you pulled her underwear and pants off. You bring your face to her heart and start to lick it over and over again, the sounds of your spit and her orgasms mixing together cause splatters to fall onto the bed. "Y/N!" she screamed out. You kept eating her out until all of her fluids spilled out onto the bed. "Mika you did such a good job," You said brushing her bangs out of her face. 

"I-I love Y/N L/N," Mikasa said in your ear. "I love you, Mikasa Ackerman," you said, bringing your two bare bodies closer to each other. And with that, you and Mikasa spent the rest of the night sleeping with each other. 


	8. Dabi x Reader <3

It all started with a simple red skin-tight dress you bought the other day. The night you wore the dress was the night you would regret it, Although nobody was eyeing you or even acknowledging you were in the dress, your boyfriend of five years felt intimidated. All that night he was keeping you close by his side and not letting go of you, he would often pinch your arm when you 'got too close to someone'. You made small talk with everyone who was introduced to you while he just stood back with a smug look on his face. you didn't care that he was mad because he gets like this every time you wear something he doesn't want other people to see you in. His eyes would glance over at your body every time you would giggle at someone. You didn't notice how late it was because you had a great time meeting all of them, but on the other hand, Dabi was watching the clock like a hawk, every second his eyes would glance up at the time and he would shoot his eyes right back at your figure. After you felt like it was time to go home, you gathered all your things and walked out the door with the tall male following right behind you. The only thing she had told you before the two of you made it home was "I'm disappointed in you Y/N...you will be receiving a punishment" As those words poured out of his mouth it sent chills down your spine, you knew all the 'punishment' games he would do to you. you didn't say anything to him because it would just add to the punishment you are getting. 

So here you are now, your body over Dabi's with your ass in the air, your hair all over the place, and your dress now ripped up and laid on the floor. "Now baby girl, will you count on me?" Dabi said rubbing your bare ass with his soft hands. You nod your head in agreement to his statement even though you were 'bout ready to cry out. 

SMACK, the sting pain caused to the lower half of your body

"One," you said making a hissing noise

SMACK, the second becoming harder than the first one. 

"Two", you said with light tears falling from your eyes

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"t-three, four, f-five" You spit out, with the pain overwhelming your body 

SMACK

"S-six," you said, tears falling from your eyes like waterfalls.

Dabi shook his head while pulling you onto the bed, "What happens when you count wrong baby girl?" Dabi said, rubbing his finger against your folds. Your eyes shot up at Dabi when you quickly realized you counted wrong. Moaned out his name when his rough fingers pinched the ends of your nipples. "Use your words," He said pinching harder now. "I-I d-don't g-get to c-cum" You said while your boyfriend let go of breast. "That right" was all he said before opening up the desk that stood next to the bed and pulling out a vibrator. "Now if I come back and you have orgasms on the bed you will have this in you for the rest of the night...do you understand," Dabi said setting the sex toy on the bed and tying your arms and legs down to the bed. "Y-yes," You said as he kissed the top of your forehead. "Yes what?" he said to you knowing you missed something in your sentence. "Daddy" you responded to the man. "Okay then" was all Dabi said before pushing the large vibrator into you. He trusted in a couple of times making you moan out in pain which was soon converted into pleasure. The last thrust he pushed into you with all the strength he had caused you to scream out his name. The vibrator was now inches deep while shaking rapidly. The sounds of your screams coursed into the air while Dabi sat back on a chair and watched you with a smirk on his face. All you wanted was to apologize and get it out of you, but you knew if you begged him he would want to see you in the state for even longer. The pace of the vibrator was moving at a fast pace, the sounds of your moans and screams echoed through the room. "Dabi!" you yelled out seeing him walk out of the room. You screamed, moaned, and grain but nothing was bringing him back inside of the room. 

It was about thirty minutes, the bed was soaking wet, the drool was coming out of the corner of your mouth, your forehead filled with sweat, your eyes rolled back, your pussy throbbing out in pain, and your legs had gone numb. The door creaked open and a tall male stood at the door. you shot your head up to see who had walked into the room, it was no other than Dabi himself. "I see you couldn't hold it in" Dabi spoke while leaning against the door frame, let out a loud moan in response to his statement. He let out a chuckle and walked over to you. "Well Y/N have you learned your lesson," Dabi asked, untying your body from the bed. You nod your head wishing to get the vibrator out of your body. You felt a soft hand touch your inner thigh, you brought your body closer to his asking him to take it out for you, he moved his hand he pulled it out slowly, you moaned and cried out filling the vibrator shake inside of your cunt. As the rest was pulled out, you felt a wet tongue hit your pussy, you looked down to see Dabi wet warm tongue gliding across your slit. You moaned out to him wanting more of his soft lips on your wet vagina. "Baby girl," he said as he kept eating you out. 

"Go clean up..." Dabi said as you released his tongue from your cunt, you let out a small whine as the feeling of him left you. you tried to get up but your legs weren't working as they usually do. "Dabi..." you said, turning your face away from him. He hummed at your voice in response to you, "I can't get up" You said as you tried to stand up. Dabi gave you a big smirk then pushed you down back on the bed. "I guess you'll just have to stay here," He said kissing down on your stomach. 

The rest of the night you and Dabi spent in the bed making Love.


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (Kuroo x Reader)

It was around 10 o'clock and your kids were sound asleep in their bedrooms, the cold moonlight shined through your bedroom as your husband, Kuroo Tetsurō was scrolling through his phone next to you. Even though you couldn't make time for his birthday throughout the day you knew there would be time throughout the night. You gently tug away Kuroo's phone out of his hand causing him to shoot a quick glance at you. "Did I do something?" He asked in confusion as you pulled off your silky red robe, you pulled your body over his and pushed him onto the bed slowly as his eyes looked up at you. Not responding to him you smashed your lips onto his, with a shock it took him a while to catch on but he wrapped his arms around your body and deepened the kiss. The small moans escaping your lips as you felt his tongue glide across your bottom lips begging for you to let him in. You opened your mouth slightly and felt his tongue dart start into your mouth. You felt his tongue move across your making you moan into his mouth. 

You slowly let go of the kiss and moved your heads to the grey sweatpants he wore, tugging them down to reveal his black underwear. You felt his cock was rock hard as you glide your body across his. Now pulling off his shirt and underwear, you grabbed his large length and began to rub circles around the tip of the large cock. A small groan escaped his lips as you started to put him into your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down sent shock waves through your husband's body, his smalls groans leaving his mouth was like music to your ears. Your pussy now beginning to get wet as he bucked his hips in pleasure. Your eyes now tearing up as you took him deep inside of you. 

As you removed the hard dick from your mouth a long salvia string followed behind, you wiped the ends of your mouth before stripping your clothes off. You brought your face close to the male and kissed his cheek before moving onto his neck, you kissed his neck as he moaned out your name, nibbling at neck sent cold yet warm chills down the man's spine. Removing your mouth away from his neck you gave him a small smile before bringing his cock towards your entrance, sinking down onto the large length sent moans to spill out of you, and tiny groans out of Tetsurō's mouth. The large length hit your core as you slowly moved your body up and down. As doing so you decided to make it romantic and loving, as your Husband diced otherwise, moaning "Faster...Y/N go faster" with those words you grabbed onto the bedsheets and started to bounce on the cock like you were one of your kids jumping on their trampoline. Hitting every spot you like, loud moans came out with it, sweat coming down your face as you bounced on the dick. Chibi-chan" he Moaned as you sped up the best five times faster than you were already going. "I'm gonna cum" You moaned as you rode his cock at a fast pace. Thinking of having a third kid running around wasn't good news to hear, but knowing it was going to be a child from Kuroo you kept going until all his fluids spilled into you. 

You felt his warmth spill inside of you as you slowly stopped riding him, The warm liquid spilling into sent a warm fuzzy feeling into your body, knowing a part of him was once in you again. You pulled out of him and laid under the blanket with him still not clothed. Laying your head on his bare chest made you feel safe and protected. His heartbeat against your ear was like a soft lullaby to you. snuggling into his body you whispered, "Happy birthday my love" ANd with that, you fell fast asleep into your loving husband's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Happy Birthday, rooster head!! <3


	10. Movie Night -Bakugou-

  
Tonight was the anal Bakusquad movie night, all your roommates gathered were now in the living room waiting for you with the snakes. You slowly walked into the living room holding a tray filled with junk food while Mina was holding blankets and pillows. Mina quickly ran over to your favorite chair making you pout. "Will you hurry the fuck up" Bakugou yelled pulling your body onto his lap. "Katsuki you made me drop everything" you yelled pushing your hand onto his face. "Well if you'd had hurry the hell up this shit wouldn't have happened. "You're cleaning this up," You said crossing your arms and leaning back onto his chest. "Mina blanket," You said with your hand out. "Yes Ma'am," She said putting her right hand on her forehead and throwing the blanket towards you. You catch the blanket and put It over you and Bakugou who was sitting there looking like a grumpy pomeranian. "Babe why are you mad," You said, laying your head on his shoulder. "Tch" was all he said before wrapping his arm around your waist. 

After about 20 minutes of Sero and Mina arguing about what movie Your boyfriend got made and snatched the remote, not knowing what movie he turned on you all sat back and watched a movie called 365 days. The movie started off okay until all these sex scenes popped up. "what the hell is this!!" Mina said, covering her eyes in disgust. "I kinda like this" Sero said leaning into the couch. "You such a perv," Mina said, throwing a pillow at his face. "Don't act like you're so innocent now, ms go harder" Kirishima spoke making Bakugou and Sero laugh. "You guys are so weird," you said while covering your eyes into Bakugo's neck. "I hate you guys," Mina said, throwing her head back onto the chair. 

While the movie continued more sex clips popped up. Underneath the blanket, you felt Katsuki's hands rub across your pussy through the short shorts you were wearing. Lifting your head up from his neck everyone looked up at you in question. "What's wrong," Mina asked, seeing your shocked expression. "Yeah, you okay?" Bakugou also asked with a smug look on his face. "N-Nothing" you spoke as he moved his hand inside of your shorts and played with the rim of your panties. Your underwear now soaking wet and horny you close your eyes trying to hold back all your moans. You brought your face to his ear and whispered " Bakugou you can't just wait until the movie is over" Without responding he shifts your panties over and slid one finger into your vagina. You bit the bottom of your lip to hold back your moans, his fingers now slowly thrusting into you making you hid your face into his neck trying to hold back your moans, but nothing was working small moans slipped out your mouth making everyone think it was the girl on the t.v who was being also being fucked. You felt another finger slid into you as his other finger played with your clit. You bit down on Katsuki's shoulders as he started to move his finger faster into you. You felt a heat rush come over your body as he did his final thrust into you. Katauki took his fingers out of you not letting you cum. "Bakugou!" You yelled at him for not finishing what he started. "Y/N what is your problem," Mina asked laughing at you. "N-nothing," you said, laying back down onto him. 

After the movie was finished everyone went to their rooms still not knowing what happened between the two of you, that night. 


	11. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas so give me some people!!!

**REQUEST ARE OPEN**


	12. submissive Illumi Zoldyck x dominant reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST!

The lights dim low, and your boyfriend tied down to the bed, the sounds of his soft whimpers coursed through the room. "Wanna play a game?"You spoke as you moved your finger across the tip of his cock wiping the pre-cum off. Waiting for his response that wasn't heard you wrapped your hand around his large length and squeezed it, making him let out a small moan. "When Mommy is talking to you...you answer," You said squeezing harder than you were before. He nodded his head in response as you left his cock. "You can not cum until I say so...and if you do you will be punished...but if you don't we will end early," You said giving him a soft smile, but he knew it was filled with lust. You brought your face to him and kissed him passionately, he kissed you make, as your pussy grind across his cock, you core dripping onto his dick during the action. Letting go of the kiss a saliva string followed along, "Let's get started now?" you asked tilting your head and looking down at the male. "Y-Yes" he spoke as you brought your head towards the tip of his cock. Licking the length brought him to let out a small groan, you began to bob your head up and down as he moaned out your name. 

"Oh my...look," You said pointing to a whitish spot that painted on the bed. A small giggle overlapped the quietness in the room as, even though you wanted to make things harder for him, you couldn't hold it back yourself, so with that, you brought your body over his and positioned yourself to your entrance. Slowly sinking yourself into him, you let out a moan as Illumi's face was turning hot. Pushing further into his length his groans and your moans grew louder. 

The dick now fully into you you started to bounce your body slowly, still trying to adjust to the large cock. Your body started to move faster and faster, as his hips buckled, both of your bodies moving at the same time sent chills warm chills down your spine. Your thrust became sloppy as you reached your climax, and your heart rate was speeding up. You feel a warm liquid spill inside of you as you slowly stop thrusting. 

You release your body from him, making the liquid fall down onto your leg. "You such a good boy," You said, moving your body next to his. Not saying nothing the two of you stayed in silence until you felt a tight grip around your arm. "It's my turn" He spoke pulling you underneath him. 


	13. Sakura x Reader -Pillow fight-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request!

It was around noon you and your girlfriend were laying on the bed watching funny cat videos. Watching the video you and Sakura were laughing your butt off seeing the cats hit or fall off of things. "Hey that cat looks like you," She said as a red hairless cat showed up on the screen. But hey...don't get me wrong those cats can look cute in their own way...but no way in hell do you look like one. "No I don't..." you said laughing and hitting her with a pillow. Sakura then grabbed a pillow that was next to her and hit you with it. The two of you stood up on the large bed ready to have a full-on pillow war. You swung your pillow causing her to fly back onto the floor. She quickly got up appearing behind you and hit you in the back of the head. Your body flew onto the bed. Your head hitting the soft bed laying start wards, making Sakura's body linger over yours. You looked up at her making your eyes seem so innocent at that moment. You brought your hand up to her hair and twirled it between your fingers. "Babe...you really would hit me with that pillow," You said with an innocent look on your face. Sakura looked at you with shock in her eyes, not knowing what to do or what to say. Still not responding you flipped her body over, so you were now on top of her. "Now then...should we start this war," You said trailing a finger on the side of her body. You slowly took off your shirt leaving you with only a laced red bra on. "Let's see who wins this time," You said pulling down her black shorts, and taking off her shirt. "No bra on huh?" you said with a smirk. 

Removing your bra you brought your face towards sakura's now hard nipple and began to suck on it, twirling your tongue around the hard pink nub caused her to let out a small moan. You brought let go of her nipple and spread open her legs. "Your so wet...and it's all for me," You said as you took off your panties and pants. Her legs wide open you moved one of your legs across the one of hers. Bring your clit together, you started to slowly move them. Both of your liquid's splashes against each other caused the liquid to make a splattering noise. Moving faster and faster, You and your girlfriend began to main out each other's names. "Y/N" she moaned as you started to bang into her clit. "Say I win," You said as you kept doing what you were doing. "Y-You win," She said as she was reaching her climax. 

You moved your body away from hers as she released her cum onto the bed. "Yeah I win," You said as you laid your head onto her shoulder. "Shut up and go to bed," She said, making a pout at her loss she just took. "Is sakura mad?" You said pinching her red cheeks. "No, now go to bed," SHe said. You then listen to the girl and fall asleep in your girlfriend's embrace. 


	14. Neji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST!

Loud screams and sword clashing together can be heard from a distance, with you running to find your finance wasn't such a hard task to do, but was, was finding out if he was okay or not. Being an Uchiha meant you were supposed to protect all insight, well that's what you went by, you wanted to make sure nobody has to suffer as much as you and your older brother did, even if that means giving up your life to someone. Since you were going to get married to a Hyuga, you weren't next in line to run the family clan's but you still wanted to be known as Y/N Uchiha the protector of the hidden leaf village. Being told you were a female getting married at a young age wasn't really rare, but for you, you knew you loved this man and his whole family welcomed you in with no problems, they even called you their daughter or sister. You were part of the Hyuga family, they were the only family you've ever known, and to know that they were going to die today was heartbreaking, you didn't wasn't to see their blood across the battlefield, you didn't want to see nobodies but Madara. Neji being your first Love, first kiss, the person who took your virginity, to just die on the floor was out of the question, he was going to live, he was going to make it, the two of you were going to live a happy life together no matter what the cost is. 

I have to make, I have to make it was all running through your mind while you were running through the shinobi, you didn't care for all the people, calling out for your name, you didn't care how many cuts you had, or how much your flesh was showing, you need to get to your family, you wanted to, the one task you had to accomplish. "Y/N" You heard a voice yell from behind you. Turning around you saw Sakura running to you. You kept running not caring what she had to tell you. "Y/N!" She yelled again making you turn around. "WHAT!" you yelled at her making her stand there. "S-Sauke and Naruto are fighting...I think all of team seven should be there to help-" I don't care" You said and counties to run full speed. 

Tripping over a rock you felt warm blood touch your bare legs and hands. Bring your hand to your face, begin to shake, not knowing whose blood it was you still panicked at the sight of the red liquid. "Nee-chan" You heard a voice yell out. Looking forward you saw, no other than Neji, AN Hinata with next to a bloody body. "Y/N...help," She said. Moving closer to see who it was, tears began to fall from your eyes. "No, no, no," You said not knowing what to believe at this point. "This isn't real," You told yourself. "Y/N, please," Hinata said with fat tears falling from her eyes. "THIS ISN'T REAL," You said laughing trying to make it seem like they were joking with you. "DAD'' you yelled out trying to make him wake up. "Y/N please snap out of it," Neji said, trying to make you come back to reality. "Neji...this has to be a prank...right?" You said hoping he was lying to you. Neji looked into your eyes seeing how much pain you were in, how much you were just broken into pieces, how much you were wishing he was lying to you. "Y-Y/N...take care o-of my nephew...h-he n-needs y-you" The old man spoke with the last breath he was able to use. "No...it's okay" You spoke moving your body over and using the rest of your chakra you had left. "J-just stop...I want to make it..." You said putting his shaking hand to your face. "Father just let her," Hinata said. "Don't leave us please" You said, pouring more of your chakra out. "I won't n-never leave y-you..." He said as he raised his hand and pointed at Neji's heart. "I will be right here," He said as he closed his eyes. Loud sobs came from you, as Neji tears went down his face. "I-i Love you Hiashi," You said as you looked up into the sky. 

  
Extend ending:

You and Neji got married and visited Hiashi grave every day. A few years passed and you and Neji had a daughter named Nova and another baby on the way. The two of you fell even more in love when your first child was born. After a few years went by your daughter died on a mission, and your son was kidnapped at the age of three, You then killed yourself, and Neji helped you with it. Neji then fell so bad he killed himself as well. 

And they all lived happily ever after, the end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Suga x Reader (Honeymoon)

The day you and Koshi got married was the best day of your life, with everything perfect, the gorgeous white petals laid across the floor and the most expensive lobster in japan, made everything even better, despite the fact Noya, was hitting on your sister and Tanka getting punch right in his guts by Shimizu because he tried doing the same, it was everything you could have wished for.

Now came the honeymoon where you and Koshi were at now, the two of you decided it would be best to go to a beach and stay there for a month. The two of you stood in your room unpacking your bags and putting them up, it was quiet between the two of you, not an awkward silence just a silence that you really enjoyed. That was until you decided to speak, "Koshi, what should we do first" You said sitting at the end of the bed. All he did was shrug his shoulders and looked at you. "Is everything okay?" You asked, giving him a warm bubbly smile. "It's just...what if I'm not a great husband...like what if I'm not what you wanted-" You walked over to him and planted a kiss on his rosy pink lips making him not able to finish what he was saying. In response, he wrapped his muscular arms around your torso and deeper the kiss. His tongue glided across your teeth asking for entrance, which you quickly let him. You wrapped your arms around his neck while he pulled your body closer to his. The sounds of your small moans, muffled in his mouth making him grow hard. He slowly pushes you against the bed not breaking the kiss, until your body is resting on the bed.

Letting go of the kiss, he looked at your body admiring what was lying beneath him, as a small blush crept to your face as he grey examined you. You start to pull down your skirts as you begin to pull off your shirt, your panties now soaking wet and your nipples hard from the sudden coldness, you rip off your laced underwear. 

You looked up at the man and pouted, "Is everything okay?" he asked looking at you with a smile. "It's not fair," You said crossing your arms. "What's not fair" "That I'm undressed and you're still fully dressed," You said, making him chuckle. He then started to strip from his clothes, "There" He said making you smile. 

You brought your two hands to his face and then began to kiss him passionately, with his hands traveling down your body small moans were releasing from your mouth. Breaking the kiss, a saliva string followed behind. 

Spreading your legs open so he saw your throbbing cunt, he brought his face and began to lick your juices, You moaned out his name as he eats you out. Grabbing onto his hair lightly while he licked your clit rapidly. Your moans bounced off the walls, making him grow harder and harder. "Koshi~" You moaned out as his tongue glided across your pussy. 

Bring his face up to yours he wiped his mouth and began to kiss you, but this time it wasn't passionate it was more like hunger. You felt his dick move towards your wet pussy making you grind your body against it. "Ko" You moaned, wanting him to slip it in already. He smiled against your lips as he pushed inside of you. His large length thrusting into, felt so good but was also painful. You moaned out his names as he started to pound it, harder making him let go of the kiss. You cried out his name as he thrust became faster and harder. "Fuck~" Suga groaned underneath his breath. "Koshi" He yelled as he pounded into you. 

With his thrust becoming sloppy he started to pant while sweat was streaming down his face. He then pulled out of you. You let out one last moan before looking up at him with a smile. "We're not done just yet," He said in a low husky voice. And with that, you knew he wasn't going to stop until the both of you had cum all over the bed. 

With you on all fours now you felt a sharp pain entering your asshole, making you wince and moan. His thrust was staring of slowly letting you readjust to his cock, but soon tired into fast and hard thrust all over again. "I'm gonna cum" You moaned out while he pounded in you. "Not yet," He said in a stern voice making tears come down your face as he was deep inside of you. 

His thrust was slowing down as you felt hot liquid poured inside of you. After finishing cumming inside of you he pulled out and plopped himself down on the side of the bed. "Ko," You said, whipping away the tears that were on your face. He hummed in response, making you lay on the side of his stomach. "I love you," You said, closing your eyes. "I love you too" He whispered in your ear.


	16. Kageyama x Y/n {Lockerroom}

  
. The gym was filled with loud cheering and the shoes scratching on the floor. Your sweet voice cheering on the team from the sidelines could be heard making your boyfriend Kageyama smile. 

As the ball was going to the court "Hit the fucking ball!!" You yelled, making him hit it two times harder. The ball then landed inside of the other side of the net causing Kurasonse to win the game. 

with that last hit, the game was over and Karasuno won the game. 

20 minutes later:

Knowing that all the boys were done changing you open the door to the boy's locker room and say your boyfriend is sitting on the bench and putting his shirt on. "You did so well today," You said, wrapping your arms around his neck and planting a tender kiss on his lips. He quickly returned the kiss as he slowly pushed you onto his lap. "We can't do it here" You whispered, breaking the kiss. 

Without responding he brought your face to his. This time the kiss was rougher, he started to unzip your jacket. "No shirt under?" He questioned looking at your black bra. You let out a raspy moan as he attacks your neck. You started to take off his shirt as he worked his way down to your skirt. His hands slowly rubbing your clit making you let out a small moan. You quickly covered your mouth knowing there were his teammates waiting for him outside the room. With a quick swat, your hand was removed. "I want you to be as loud as you were during the game," He said taking off your panties. he slowly laid you on the wooden bench as he took off his shorts. 

With both of his legs on both sides of the bench and slowly slid inside of you. You moaned out his names as he pushed further into you. 

His full length was all the way in you and without any warning, he pounds his inside of you. "TOBIO" you yelled out as he thrust harder into you. He started to go faster as you arched your back. 

"Fuck~" He groaned pounding inside. "I-I'm about to cum" You moaned as he went faster than before. "Cum all over my cock" He said. "Ahhh" You moaned as he thrust into you.

A heated rush went over your body as the hot cum poured out of you. Your legs were now shaking. "We're not done until I get to cum" He said, moving faster and harder. 

"Kages!" you yelled out. 

After a few more thrust Kagmea pulled out satisfied with what he did. "We didn't use a condom," You said, crossing your arms. "Well, guys I'm going to be a father" Was his response before putting his clothes on. 

You let out a sigh as you put your panties on and zipped up your jacket. "You know you're an idiot sometimes," You said kissing his cheeks and walking out the door. 

  
  
  
  



	17. Suna (Smoking)

Tonight you were mad, I mean boiling mad, your stupid boyfriend Suna thought it would be a good idea to Bokuto's house party knowing you hated parties. You didn't want to stay home alone so you went with him. 

There was loud music playing, drinks everywhere and smoke covered the whole room from all the weed they were smoking that night. You crossed your arms and let out a puff as you saw Suna blowing out smoke into the air. You then walked over to the island table and sat down with your head on the marble table. 

"Y/N why aren't you having fun," Hinata said with a sharpie all over his face. You looked at the boy and laughed at him. "I just want to go home, that's all," You said, sending him a sweet smile. "Boke!" A voice yelled. "Well I have to go now," he said jumping away like a monkey. 

After sitting there for about an hour with people continuing to ask why aren't you having fun you finally got up and walked over to Suna. 

"Rin I want to go home," you said, looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the rest of the tall scary boys. "Just wait for a couple more minutes," He said turning away from you. "But I don't want to be here no more," You said. "Hold on we will be out in a few" "I don't wanna fucking be here no more!" You said raising your voice. And with that your heart was racing, all though nobody looked at you as you, you knew Suna heard and he wasn't happy. "Sorry guys I have to go home," He said, setting the blunt in the ashtray. 

he then grabbed your arm and walked out the door, His grip was tight around your arm. "What's your problem," You said as he drags you into the car.

"Your acting like a fucking brat," He said staring at the car and leaving Bokuto's house. "No I'm not I just don't wanna be fucking there...all you do is get high and I have to calm your stupid ass down." You said looking at him. "I guess I just going to have to fuck the attitude out of you," He said grabbing your neck. 

The two of you then made it to your shared house. As soon as you opened the door, you felt your head hit the wall as Rin's body pushed against yours. "don't think I'm going to be gentle tonight" He cooked in your ear sending chills to your body. 

His lips smashed against your, you kissed him back as he lifted your body from the floor. You wrapped your legs around his torso as he walked up the stairs to your guy's room. 

You threw you onto the bed as he broke the kiss. With his knee in between your legs causing your legs to push open, he started to rub his new through your fabric. You let out a small moan as he began to do it faster. 

"Stop being a tease" You spat out as you let out a loud moan as he rubs faster. "R-rin," You say as he connected his lips to yours. He removed his knee then looked at you. "Strip," He said, you looked up at him and saw hungry writing all over his eyes. 

You slowly took off your shirt and pants as he looked at your body. You walked over to the wooden nightstand and pulled out a vibrator. Your eyes widened as he pushed you back onto the bed and pulled your panties down. 

"You did this to yourself," He said as she turned it on a bit against your clit. You let out a raspy moan as he pushed it harder.

After he teased you for about 30 minutes, your legs were shaking and the bed was wet, from all of your orgasms. "Fuck Y/n you're making harder," He said looking down at your body. 

I-I want you in me" You said bring your hand to his cock and stroking it softly. "Brats don't get what they want," He said as you pushed you onto the pillow that was behind you. 

You spread open your legs and brought his face to your heart, with your core dripping and your legs feeling numb, he began to lick your pussy. You let out a loud moan as he flicks his tongue on your clit. "F-fuck Babe," You said gripping his hair. 

As he was eating you out you let out loud moans and screams. he then pulled his face while licking the juices off his lips. 

he then unclipped your bra, with the sudden temperature changes your nipples turned hard quickly, he brought his mouth to your left bud and sucked it rather harshly. You threw your head back as he rolled the other one with his fingers. "Y/N beg for me," He said in your ear. 

"Rin please," You said as he lifted his head. "What do u want," he said as he brought his fingers into your wet hole. "Babe I want you," You said as he thrust his fingers harder inside of you. "Rin I wanted your cock inside of me!" You yelled out causing him to pull out his fingers. 

I'm going to hold back" was all he said before pushing the tip inside of you. You let out a moan as he started to push deeper. His long length inside of you caused your eyes to roll back. 

He grabbed you by your hips and thrust into you hard, "R-Rin!" You moaned out. After a few thrust, you felt him hit you g-spot hard. causing you to scream out his name. With him knowing what he did. He started to thrust harder and kept hitting that spot. 

Your eyes rolled back and droll started to come out your mouth. "I'm about to come'' You moaned out as he pounded harder. "Fuck~," He said in a low voice. 

With a warm rush flowing through your body warm liquid spilled out of your body. "Fuck Y/N," He said as his thrust became sloppy. he then pulled out of you and looked at you. 

"We're not done until a cum all over your body," he said in a stern voice. You then nodded your head and crawled onto the floor.

Wrapping your hands around his length you started to suck on his cock. He threw his head back as you took his whole length into your mouth. Bobbing your head at a fast rate you felt his semen spill into your mouth. 

he then pushed your head away from him and looked down at you. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked. You looked up at him and nodded your head. You whipped your mouth as he kissed your cheek. 

He picked up and laid you onto the bed. He then put on his sweats and black shirt. "Where are u going?" you asked. "About to roll up," he said, opening the door to your room. "I want to do it," You said, running to him. "Put some damn clothes on first" He sighed. You gave him a smile and put some clothes on. 

ANd for the rest of the night, you sat on his lap as he smoked the night away. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Suna baby


	18. A/N

So...I have no idea what character I should do next, any request 


	19. Akaashi x Reader (Stay at home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request

You let out a small groan as you woke up, lifting your body up you felt a tug at your waist. "Stay," Your boyfriend says. "Kei I have to wake up Kami and we have school in 2 hours. You said as he pulled you closer to him. With his muscular arms around your body, you knew you had no chance of leaving. "Kami is still sleeping and the school can wait," He said kissing your neck. You let out a soft sigh and shifted your body to his. "You know it's hard to say no to you sometimes," You said pecking his lips. He put his hand on the back of your head making the kiss grow deeper. You let out a moan into the kiss as his hand trailed down to your inner thigh. Not wearing any pants and only his old volley shirt, You felt your dripping core. His tongue then licked the bottom of your lip asking for entrance which you gave him, with his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth, you brought your hand to his hard cock making him let out a small groan. 

With you breaking the kiss you put your forehead to his with a string of saliva falling from your mouth. "We can't do this right now" You whispered in his ear. He ignored and kissed you again. He slowly got on top of you still not breaking the kiss. You felt your core grower wetter. Bring his face to your cunt he slowly took off your panties. He then flicked his tongue against your clit making you gasp at the feeling. He began to eat you out as your moans spilled out your mouth. With his tongue making circles around our entrance you moaned out his name. He started to pump his tongue in and out of you as you grabbed onto his hair. "Keiji" You moaned as his tongue pulled out of your wet pussy. 

He then took his underwear off and looked down at you, you nodded as he started to push the tip into you. You let out a small moan still not trying to wake up your daughter. With him pushing in slowly making sure you felt every inch go inside of you. "Fuck" He mumbled as he pushed all the way in. "babe" You whispered as he started to thrust into you hard. You let out a loud moan and quickly covered your mouth as he began to pump inside of you. It was hard and fast, He didn't even slow down. Your eyes were rolling back and drool was coming out. "KEI" You screamed as he hit your g spot. "Right there" You Yelled as he pounded into. He brought his hand to your clit and began to rub small circles on it, while still pounding into you. 

"I-i about to cum" You told him as his thrust began to turn sloppy. He continued to thrust as you gripped onto the sheets. You felt his cum shoot into as yours spilled out onto the bed.

He then pulled out of you and kissed your forehead. While putting your uniform on a loud cry could be heard from the other room. "See Keiji," You said walking out the room. "Now we're going to be late to drop her off for daycare" You spat out walking to her room and picking her up from her crib. With him following behind you he took her out of your arms. "We can just stay home today," He said, kissing your daughter's cheek as she cupped his face. "Fine...but next week we're going to school," You said walking back to your room. 

And for the rest of the day, you and your Boyfriend stayed at home with your daughter. 

  
  
  



End file.
